Stories:Skies Versus Shiela
Skies Versus Shiela is a story created by , and written by and . Plot Skyworld's peace is interrupted when Galaximus decides to attack, take over, and hypnotize Palutena's Army for the purpose of Galactic Army expansion! But with the Locked Room Gang currently dealing with villains on land, it's now up to Pit and a few allies to stop the wicked goddess before she gains enough power to overpower the gang. Cast * Pit * Palutena * Galaximus Story Above the skies lies a world called "Skyworld". A majestic, beautiful place populated by gods, goddesses, angels and the like. However, this peace would get interrupted soon by the forces of evil... * Palutena: '''Pit! Where are you? * '''Pit: *arrives, panting* I'm here! * Palutena: '''Have you noticed that the Underworld Army has been- rather quiet as of late? It's a little worrying, to me at least. * '''Pit: Well, you are right. They have been awfully silent....but hey, at least everything's peaceful! The Overworld's at peace, Skyworld's at peace...nothing to worry about! * Palutena: '''Well, you are right on that front... Still, we should always stay on our guard- last time we thought we had peace in Skyworld, they came back almost two decades later to get us back! * '''Pit: '''You make a good point there, Lady Palutena. * '''Palutena: '''But with Medusa and Hades both defeated, I don't know if anyone else could step up as leader of the Underworld Army... * '''Pit: '''What if someone does step up as leader of the Underworld Army? * '''Palutena: '''Well, it's nothing you can't handle, Pit! And even still, it will likely just be another inept god with a bad sense of humor! * '''Pit: Yeah! *chuckles* Galaximus's Lair, home of the dreaded Inkling goddess and the gang's biggest rival, Galaximus. Usually, you'd expect her to prepare for an incoming onslaught, but right now she's got no plan. Currently, she's just throwing darts on a dartboard with Jenny's face on it, bored, waiting for an idea that could strike her. * Galaximus: 'So, what inspiration is gonna hit me this time? The plan that will likely fail, even though I'm delusional to it? Wait a minute, Galax- what are you saying?! You are the greatest supervillain to ever step foot on Earth! You just have- bad luck, that's all! I'm a goddess, yet I'm treated like dirt! Is there no way I can assert my power? ''Just then, an Octoling goes to Galaximus, about to tell the Inkling goddess some bad news. * '''Octoling #62487: Uh, Lady Galaximus? * Galaximus: '''What is it, minion? * '''Octoling #62487: The Galactic Army is in desperate need of more recruits. Half of the army were wiped out after a recent battle. * Galaximus: ''*scowls* That cursed Gang... what must I do to defeat them? I’m a goddess! And they are nothing but mortals! In any other world, that would make ''me ''the victor! ''Just then, realizing what she said, Galaximus suddenly has a brilliant idea... * '''Galaximus: '''That's it! Surely, those other gods must have tons of power over the humans! If I could ravage their land, and make it my own territory, complete dominance shall be mine! MWUHAHAHA! Although, I'll be needing some more minions to ensure I'm not charging in blind with incompetent minions! ''*she looks at Octoling #62487* ''No offense to you. * '''Octoling #62487: '''What is your plan today, Lady Galaximus? Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal